Moderators
Moderators are another group of staff on the LotR Mod wiki, not to be confused with the Facebook Page Moderators. Types of Moderators Permanent moderators are users who have constantly shown devotion to this wiki. They are able to have personalized name colours; some of them, including Ffets and GandalftheTurquoise, wield a Loremaster's shield, though any contributor can earn a Loremaster's shield if they are one of the top ten wiki contributors in a given year. As official members of the mod team, Bat, Seb, and Boyd wield the Modder's Shield. Facebook Moderators These Users monitor the Lord of the rings mod Facebook page and wield the Modder's shield. * MG: is a mod team member, and is tasked with making and the music and sounds for the mod. He is also an admin on the official server and a facebook page moderator. When Mevans left the wiki on the 25th of January, 2016, MG became the head admin on the wiki. * Bat: is very well known for the love of kebab and was the second greatest supporter of adding it to the mod. He is also very well known for never beating MG in PvP, except from that one time. He is proficient in the art of "dank memes" and its respective sub-genre, "moist memes." * Seb: is one of the best-known moderators of the Facebook page. He is also known for creating the "LOTR Minecraft Builds" Facebook page. * Boyd: is a moderator on the Facebook page and an admin on the mod's Official Server. *Goran:is a very well known Moderator on the page, as most wall posts and messages are answered by him. His minecraft username is TheOneGoran. He is also responsible for creating the speechbanks for many mobs and almost all quests. He is the builder of the elven underwater ruin structure. His favorite biome is Lothlorien, and you can find him there on the official server. Content Moderator These users monitor the wiki pages, and have essentially all the powers of administrators. The only things that they cannot do are the promoting, banning and unbanning of users, and modification of global wiki settings (i.e. CSS and JavaScript). Currently, the following users are content moderators: * GandalftheTurquoise: Gandalf the Turquoise is the latest user to be promoted to moderator. He has been a member of this wiki since late December 2014, and has been busy ever since. He is a known skin-maker, and will happily make a skin for you if you ask nicely :). He is also in the process of writing an abridged, simplified and illustrated version of The Lord of the Rings and also occasionally makes YouTube Videos. the King of the Stiffbeards. * AlteOgre: Alte was promoted from the ranks of nooby ogres to content moderator on January 28th 2016. He is most active on wiki pages for biomes and related subjects, and he tends to step in trying to help out in any forum. Pages he monitors closely are the Servers page and any Biome page. He has a weird preoccupation with suggestions on rpg features. Alte has layers and is said to often have a silly grin on his face while answering questions on the forums. Sometimes he adds fun facts to the wiki pages (for example a guy drinking secretly on the alcoholicity page), which makes the wiki much more fun to read. * Ffets: Ffets two major points of interest are crafting tables and roads. He is also a perfectionist and tries to get every small change into the wiki that Mevans makes to the mod. He likes to answer newbie questions on wiki page talk posts. Discussions Moderator These users moderate the forums and page comments. They can move, highlight, and lock forum threads, but their page-editing powers are the same as those of any other user. The following users are discussions moderators: * War Pig1237: Is a highly active contributer and user of the community, and possibly one of the most active Staff-Members. He is very happy to assist wherever is possible and enjoys spending his time making various edits and working with his colleagues AlteOgre and High King Ithilion to moderate the Suggestions Forum. Aside from this, he also enjoys holding discussions and debates with other Users. As well as taking part in activities upon a few Servers, he also greatly enjoys reading the works of Professor Tolkien of course, and is quite knowledgeable of not only this Wiki and the Lord of the Rings Mod, but also of all the novels of Tolkien. Perhaps even as much so as this fellow. * High Prince Imrahil: High Prince Imrahil is a ruler of Dol Amroth! He loves Dol Amroth lore and roleplay. He tends to help out a lot in the forums instead of making Page Edits. He isn't quite as active as he used to be, but still likes to lend a hand when he can. He's a huge fan of the bands Kansas and Rush, and will rant about how wonderful their music is for hours at a time. * High King Ithilion: Ithilion is the newest discussions mod on the wiki, and, along with AlteOgre and War Pig, one of the moderators in charge of managing the Sugestions Forums. He is a lover of the Noldor, and a loremaster of all things Tolkien. He enjoys making lengthy suggestions that will never be added, discussing various things, being over-obsessed with canon, and arguing against curved elven swords and plate armor. If you have any question about the books or movies feel free to ask him, as he can (probably) answer it. * Commandogregor1234: Commandogregor Is a moderator that joined this wiki in September of 2014. He was promoted in February 2015 and is mildly active. He has a small town on the official server and loves the mod and community to bits! His IGN used to be julianroma, but now it is Commando_Gregor. He is considering of changing it back. Is a MLG 420noscopeblaze badass who didn't copy this from other people! Inactive Facebook Moderators * Seb * Bat * MG Inactive Discussions Moderators Inactive Moderators are those that have not been on the wiki for a very long time, though we hope to see them return. * Smaug the Tyrannical * Special Elf Friend * Narvin Temporary Moderators There are also some users who are temporarily promoted to discussions moderator in times of need on the wiki. These users will be promoted to permanent positions when the admins believe they are correct for the position. They are permanently promoted to the rank of Chat Moderator. They do not have personalized background colours but can be identified by the grey background and '@TEMP MOD' tag at the bottom of their posts. The five current temp mods are: *Dinopizzagamer: not the only temp mod with a description. * Recneps: A temp mod Inactive Temporary Moderators The following temporary moderators are currently in-active, and have not been seen for quite some time. * GimliBurper * TomtheBom * Rocket Engineer '''' ''- All temporary moderators are also chat moderators -'' Chat Moderators Chat moderators monitor the wiki chat. They can kick users out of chat and ban them from chat. Unlike other types of moderators, they are not able to have personalized background colours. This is a sort of "initiate" moderator. Those who perform well are promoted further. At present, the following users are in this category: *TheblueWizard *Gorbag12 Inactive Chat Moderators These chat moderators have not appeared in quite a while, and so are considered Inactive. * Calanon Evergreen * Karos the Vanyar * Unferð * Faenor of the Silver Laurel * The Indomitable *Auraestus *Elestan Larcalaite *Tybereous *Buruzu What can Moderators do? Chat Moderators Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat to moderate a community's chat room. They can block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin unbans them from the users' contributions page, or if the ban expires. Discussions Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads *In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Reupload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patro feature enabled Etiquette As staff, all types of moderators are expected to follow certain rules. They can be found HERE. Category:Staff Category:Moderators